S H A Y
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: If there was one thing he learned from Frankenstein, it was not to underestimate your creation. From his folks he learned, that you can't help you fall in love with. And from SHAY he learned, that love goes beyond just flesh and bones. Chadpay. NEW 7/17
1. TRAILER

* * *

**S.H.A.Y**

**Summary #1:** His love is real, but she is not. ChadSharpay

**Summary #2:** If there was one thing he learned from Frankenstein, it was not to underestimate your creation. From his folks he learned, that you can't help you fall in love with. And from SHAY he learned, that love goes beyond just flesh and bones.

* * *

**bold- words on screen; **_**bold and italic- voice over;**__ italic- scenes,_ normal-words

_**What is real? Are you real? Am I? Is she? Is he? What are we?**_

_(Shows a line of people and then one teens eyes glow bright red)_

_**Technically, I am not real, but I look real**_

_(Shows a teenage blonde girl looking in a mirror confusedly)_

_**I act real**_

_(Shows the blonde laughing with other people)_

_(Shows her running in sprinklers)_

_**I feel real, but I'm not. I need to be though… because of him**_

_(Shows a tall African American teen smiling at the camera)_

_**They see him like this**_

_(Shows the boy on his teammate's shoulders after a basketball game)_

_**I see him like this**_

_(Shows that same boy in a white lab coat looking through piles of data)_

_**His name is Chad. He may be my creator, but to me he is so much more**_

_(Shows him joining her in the sprinklers)_

_(Shows them smiling at each other during a game)_

_(Shows them leaning in)_

_**I'd do anything for him. Anything.**_

_(Shows her willingly walking towards hunters)_

_(Shows her holding a blood stained knife)_

_(Shows her running in the moonlight with tears in her eyes)_

**Starring**

**Ashley Tisdale**

_(Shows Sharpay and Chad in the lab)_

"Repeat after me, hello," Chad says, Sharpay looks around with a blank stare then looks to him

"Hello," Sharpay says making Chad smile

"I'm Chad, you're… SHAY," Chad says

"SHAY?" repeats Sharpay confusedly

**And Corbin Bleu**

_(Shows Chad and his dad, Thomas, arguing)_

"You cannot love her!" Thomas yells

"Why not?" Chad yells back

"She's Mecha, she isn't real," Thomas says

"Can't you see? She's real to me, Dad," Chad says

**Ptown Studios Presents**

**S.H.A.Y**

**IV.I.VII**

**4.1.08**

* * *

I own nothing!! But I do own this other fic which reminds me, _**HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY SFLN!!1**_

(c) Dezilacious


	2. Chapter One

**SHAY**

**Summary #1:** His love is real, but she is not. ChadSharpay

**Summary #2:** If there was one thing he learned from Frankenstein, it was not to underestimate your creation. From his folks he learned, that you can't help you fall in love with. And from SHAY he learned, that love goes beyond just flesh and bones.

**Author's Starting Notes:** This is late, I know, I'm not good with due dates, ask my professors. Have fun reading, review afterwards, thank you to those who reviewed to the trailer.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The sound of their feet was almost rhythmic as the two beings stepped in sync down the hall. Each step mirrored by the other, they walked through the cold, drafty corridors of NGD Labs.

NGD Labs was a study zone and research facility for scientists from all over the world. The scientists came together to improve the health, lives, and society of mankind. Curing diseases, advancing technology, it's what they do, or at least work to achieve. Plenty of people have spent their entire lives working hard in those two buildings finding better ways to help cancer patients, creating eco-friendly cars, but on that day, they were going where no true scientist had gone before. They had ventured into new land and they were ready to reveal it.

The doors opened and all that was visible were flashes of white and rims of glasses as countless men and women rushed everywhere. The sounds of bubbling chemicals, flaming fires, and rusty machines filled the ears of the two people. They walked past all of it not even stopping to see if their own neglected experiments were going as planned. They went through clutching their package close to make sure it did not go missing. Going in and out, ducking and jumping, running and walking, finally, the two men reached the desk in the back where the boss was waiting for word.

"We have it, sir," said the taller of the two. He looked straightforward into the back of the large chair with a slightly mocking smile in play. Although, he was still pretty young, the man looked much older with his slightly graying hair and pale complexion.

"Yes, we have gone everywhere but we've returned with what you wanted," said the other male. He was older than the other one. Yes, older indeed, as he was in his fifties while the other was in his early thirties. Slowly, they heard the sound indicating their boss had indeed heard them. Gradually, the seat turned and if the men had not been working there long enough, they would have been surprised to see a small six year old boy sitting in the chair looking very professional in his miniature lab coat. However, they'd been there long enough to tell exactly who was behind the chair from the very beginning.

"Good, good, I expected you hours ago, though. I got out of class at noon, and what time is it, Phil?" the boy asked, the taller of the two, naively, looked to his watch to get the answer. "Gosh, it was rhephorital! I specif- specif- told you I needed my package by one-thirty. It is after three. You slow people could lose your job for this!" the boy said jumping up a bit in his seat

"Chad, what _are_ you doing?" came the voice of a much, much older gentleman with gray hair and glasses the size of dinner plates. Chad quickly grew quiet and started rocking his feet slowly in the chair

"Nothing, Grandfather," Chad said innocently

"Paul, Phil, what are you two doing?" Jonathan Danforth asked looking to the two men oddly. What were two adults doing talking to his grandson during work hours?

"We were sent," Paul said simply. He left it at that for he knew it best not to get into what they were sent for.

"For who? And for what?" the elder asked

"Well, um, Master Danforth required something for his latest study," Phil said

"By Master Danforth, do you mean my grandson, Phil? I find it hard to believe the six-year-old needs equipment," Jonathan said clearly amused

"Papa," Chad began standing up in his grandfather's chair, "I'm doing a project just like Daddy and I needed stuff,"

"What kind of stuff?" asked Jon not completely sure if he wanted the answer. He got it though when Chad reached into the bag and pulled out a box of crayons, 64, with a sharpener. Laughter from all different people filled the lab and, although thoroughly confused, Chad laughed too.

"Chad, why do you need crayons?" Marie Danforth, Chad's grandmother, inquired stopping near her husband to look at the boy

"Because if I used popsicles to write my data people would think I was weird," Chad said and from his expression, it was evident he was serious.

"They already do, squirt," said Alan Danforth patting his younger brother's head affectionately

"Hey, don't touch the fro," Chad wined ducking from the hand again

"Pops, Dad says that Project 001 has decided to malfunction," Alan said

"Oh no, that was the only working one," Jon said

"That's why we've noticed," Alan said turning to walk with Jon on his trail

"Papa, can I come?" Chad asked looking up with big pleading eyes

"Next time, pal, maybe when you're older you can," Jon said before leaving his grandson at the desk.

_Eleven Years Later_

The final bell for the day rang and no one was out of the classroom faster than Chad Danforth. He was in a rush that day, well, more so than usual. His father, Thomas Edward Danforth, had just finished his latest project and if he, meaning Chad, could get to the lab quick enough, he could hide out and be able to watch the unveiling. In eleven years, Chad's thirst for knowledge and experiments had sky rocketed to the point where he'd done more experiments than most of the people who worked with his dad. He'd created model rockets that actually could leave the earth's orbit, if they were a bit bigger. And a type of bubble gum that no matter what you did to it, or where you put it, would not lose its stick or it's taste. With so much work, you'd think he was actually taken seriously. You'd think wrong.

"Chad," rang the voice of Taylor McKessie, one of East High's high-ranking intellectuals, "My father tells me that your dad has made developments in the area of subject 005. I don't know why you guys don't just give up. No one cares about that stuff these days. They're not cool, nor important. But either way, I hope to see you at the unveiling,"

Chad resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the girl. She'd always hated practically every assignment his folks were put on the 00-series was a biggie with her. Whether she liked wha they were doing or not, she'd always be at the unveiling to bug the crap out of everyone, mainly him. The main thing that bothered him though was that no matter how much he sent out the vibe that he couldn't stand her. She was always there. It was obvious she hated him as well but she would not leave him alone.

"Look, McKessie, I've got to-"

"Let me guess, go play basketball with Troy," Taylor suggested. Chad knew what she was hinting at. In the school environment, he was the type of guy who spent every waking second thinking about, talking about, and listening to stuff about basketball. It wasn't even funny how much the school revolved around the sport. As a science fan deep down, he couldn't exactly say he didn't get annoyed, but it wasn't so bad. At least it wasn't sitting through days after school with Taylor blabbering about stuff he could do in his sleep.

Remembering the time, Chad quickly muttered some kind of reply and kept on moving. He needed to get to his locker and grab his backpack without any interruptions. But was that even possible at school?

"Charles, I believe we have to discuss something," said Mrs. Wong getting straight to the point as she appeared by his locker. He knew he was in serious trouble. Mrs. Wong was the AP Chemistry Teacher at East High, and everyone knew that when she showed up near you with a manila folder in hand, you were screwed.

"About what, ma'am?" he asked

"About your work. You've been doing it but at such a horrible level. I know you're smarter than this. Tests and homework, you'll do okay, but any real class work or labs you flunk with passing colors," Mrs. Wong said

"I guess I just can't think straight, Mrs. W. I'd love to talk more but tonight my dad has a presentation for the press. If you want, you can talk him and my mom there," Chad said

"Um, no thank you, just have your parents call me and we'll schedule something," she said, Chad nodded and closed his locker placing a few things into his backpack. Looking at his watch, he excused himself and darted away. If he didn't hurry, he wouldn't even be able to see the janitor clean up afterwards.

Rushing through town as fast as his bike would allow, Chad got to the lab. He made it to the main floor and quickly unscrewed the vents and climbed in. They were getting considerably smaller with each year and if Chad couldn't start actually getting into the conferences he'd have to start hiding in the room. Once he got to the right spot in the vents, he looked down and sighed, he wasn't late. He could hear his father's usual introduction speech beginning and he knew just from that, that the usual reporters were there, as well.

"Today, my fellow Americans, I am here to show you the latest advancement in scientific technology. Here at NGD, we have been working with robogenetics and we have reached a new point. Today, let us join hands and welcome the latest and most unbelievably brilliant piece of robotics you have probably ever seen, welcome, project 005" he said yanking back the cover sheet to reveal a robot. It was nothing Chad hadn't seen before; they had been working with the sketches and models forever. He just wanted to see what it could do.

"What can it do?" asked one reporter

"Well, 005 is a robot that closely imitates life, it can do almost anything we can do. But only it's safer since it follows the Three Basic Laws of Robotics" Thomas said

"And those are?" asked the reporter

"Law one, a robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. Law two, a robot must obey orders given to it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the first law. Law three, a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the first or second law." Thomas explained making sure to be completely clear with the extents of the laws.

"Are they safe?" asked another reporter

"005 is very safe, it's a perfect thing to have around the home, they could help with kids, feed pets, anything, they are as advanced as scientific robotics go," Thomas said

"Are they, sir?" Taylor asked loudly causing attention to turn to her

"Ms. McKessie?" Thomas said confused

"Excuse me for the intrusion, sir, but with all do respect I have a few comments," Taylor said

"Oh, please, go right ahead, come up here if you'd like," Thomas said, his sarcasm evident to everyone but Taylor. She walked forward towards the robot and began to examine it.

"You say this is as far as robots go, so, in all the years humans have been working with machine the farthest we can get is a walking and talking artists dummy?" she asked

"Um, pardon," Thomas said

"Well, the general outlook, it's a bunch of basic shapes and dull colors with a very robotic face. It looks the same as the robots we have in movies," she said

"Yes, but ours are true and work," he said

"But, how well? You say they are safe, you say they can do anything we can do, but can they feel? What possible things can they do close to a human?" she asked

"Well, robots are safe because they are not tied down by human emotions. They don't feel fear, so they can protect those they need to. They don't get hungry and they don't sleep allowing them to be perfect surveillance. They are more advanced than you expect," he said

"Ah, but you say they are not tied down by human emotions, would that infer that if given the opportunity, a robot would attack the human it is to protect seeing as it feels nothing for them?" she asked

"It would conflict with the Three Laws so the robot would not," he said

"Speaking of the Three Laws, you stated, that a robot can not injure a human being, if it can not, what protection can they be?" she asked

"Well, there are exceptions" he said

"Ah, and how would a robot know these exceptions? And these so-called exceptions, if a robot was to confuse one thing or accident with an exception, what do you call it? When that robot thinks it's a time in which it can attack a human and it kills someone, then what? Is it an accident? It can't be filed as homicide as it is not a person killing another person, so, what is it? Who is at fault? It can't be the robot's fault, for the robot surely would know no better. So, is it your fault for not fixing the kinks? Or is it simply our fault for being naive and stupid enough to believe that something inhuman could protect something as valuable and priceless as an actual human's life?"

She was like the Flash with how quick she could come up with a response to nearly everything that was said but now, she was sure she had won. She was silent, and so was everyone else, as it seemed everyone was pondering her questions, thinking what to say in next. Taylor may be an annoying little know-it-all but she had a point. A point in which they could not mull over long, seeing that only a few seconds later, the metal beneath Chad broke causing the heavy teen male to come falling from the ceiling right onto the stage with a thud.

"Ouch" Chad said shaking his head wildly as he got up trying to rid himself of the pain. He looked around at the faces. There were shocked ones, and there were angry ones, like the ones his father and grandfather held.

"So, what is your answer?" Taylor asked returning to the subject and taking the focus from Chad to Thomas as it was before

"My answer is that you, young lady, should definitely become a lawyer because you sure grilled the hell out of me" Thomas said going for an attempt at humor, his attempt worked as everyone but Taylor laughed and Thomas turned to pick on another reporter for much easier questions to answer. As everyone asked these questions and they all answered, Taylor's questions stayed floating through the minds of the two Danforth men.

* * *

It was dark, very dark. Everything had been over for hours now, or was it days, Chad could not tell as he sat in a seat in the darkened lab just looking through the information for 005. He looked over everything and the only thing he seemed to find was that they were robots. They were machines, imitations of life just as his father had said. He turned around in his chair and looked to the monitors showing the surveillance. It did show that no one was inside the demonstration room and he did desire a look at the robot. Slowly rising from his seat, Chad grabbed a flashlight, a notebook, and a recorder. He strolled through and waved his security card to the scanner, it immediately let him in. Sometimes, having family in high places helped. He got to the door and pushed it open shining the flashlight through the room as he searched for the display. When he found it, he pulled off the sheet in one quick motion.

"Lights on" Chad called out in a loud voice

"Code, please?" replied an electronic voice from overhead

"Simulation 91903" Chad said and there was a long beep before the lights in the room came on.

"Code verified" the voice said, Chad rolled his eyes and turned off his flashlight. He looked over the robot from every angle, studying the colors, the patterns, the gears inside. It was strange. This was when he was in full-on scientist mode, a side of him the people of East High never saw and with reason, too. He studied each detail jotting down notes in his notebook and speaking into his recorder for certain things. Deep in his mind, Chad was glad it was a Friday because if he had school the next day he surely would be in some serious trouble.

Chad rolled into his bed at home early Saturday morning with thoughts still in his mind. All he could think about was the robot and what they had said, what _Taylor_ had said. Every word, every single word floated endlessly through him as he listened to her say them again and again. She was taunting him, she may not have known it but she was challenging him, she was challenging them all. She said robots could not feel, robots were unsafe, and robots were destruction. He had to show her otherwise but how… how…

* * *

The alarm clock was blaring and Chad groaned turning it off. It was Monday morning. The entire weekend all Chad could think about was work, he was worse than his father. He groggily walked into the bathroom and readied himself for a long day of boring school stuff and basketball and golly-gee if he was lucky maybe his parent/teacher conference was today, wouldn't that be great? Sarcasm intended.

"Honey, you better leave, the bus leaves soon and-" before Gloria Danforth could even finish her sentence, Chad was out the door and running to the bus. He got inside and saw everyone looking at the newspaper. He was curious but not enough to ask any questions. By the time lunch rolled around though his curiosity was fit to burst.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what is so interesting about the paper?" Chad asked loudly getting everyone's attention

"Dude, chill, it's only the article about the unveiling on Friday" said a tall brown-haired boy at the table. He had mysterious blue eyes and perfect skin. He wore red, gold and white, the school colors, and sported a goofy grin that only one person in the world could pull off, and that person was Troy Gregory Bolton, or the super-hottie-bomb of East High.

Chad snatched the paper from his friend's hands and looked at it.

"Oh hell no" Chad said

_"Project 005, the key to salvation or to annihilation?" An expose by Taylor Anne McKessie_

Skimming through he saw she was restating exactly her questions from the unveiling. There was only key factor in everything. Supposedly, she was worried about the safety of earth if robots were brought in among humans. She was crazy, he had to give her that.

"Alright, you wanna play rough, I'll play, too" Chad mumbled as an idea hit him.

"Dude, where are you going?" Troy asked loudly as Chad jumped from the table and started running out of the cafeteria.

_'If she wants a better bot, I'll give her one'_ thought Chad grabbing hold of his bike and pedaling to the lab as fast as his legs would allow.

* * *

The Three Laws of Robotics came from I, Robot. A Will Smith movie that was actiony and stuff. I liked it and I must have watched like eighteen times after I got the idea.

©forbiddenfiction. While everything above was written by myself, the characters and the world they live in was not. I don't own High School Musical, I Robot, or anything else. I also don't own inspiration, that comes from you guys and more importantly, your reviews, so give me some inspiration if you like it, won't you?


	3. Chapter Two

**SHAY**

**Summary #1:** His love is real, but she is not. ChadSharpay

**Summary #2:** If there was one thing he learned from Frankenstein, it was not to underestimate your creation. From his folks he learned, that you can't help you fall in love with. And from SHAY he learned, that love goes beyond just flesh and bones.

**Author's Starting Notes:** This is late, I know, I'm not good with due dates, ask my professors. Have fun reading, review afterwards, thank you to those who reviewed to the last chapter.

**Time Stamp:** Updated 7/17/08

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Twenty-one months, three weeks, five days, fourteen hours, and two minutes.

That was the amount of time Chad Danforth invested into making Taylor look like an idiot.

Twenty-one months, three weeks, five days, fourteen hours, and two minutes.

It was how long it took for Chad to create something monumentally outstanding.

Twenty-one months, three weeks, five days, fourteen hours, and two minutes.

The exact time spent dedicated on restoring the high reputation of NGD Labs and Forensics.

It had been forever since Chad had spent a full night in his bed dreaming of what normal boys dreamed about. He had many sleepless nights where his mind kept spinning with numbers and codes all related to his grand assignment. He had given himself a task, to make the ultimate mechanical being. After giving over a year to the research and work, having only himself and one other member of the NGD team to help, seventeen-year-old Chad Danforth was ready.

There was a certain pep in his step as he strolled carelessly through the main doors of the private studies labs. Waving his badge here and there, he made it to his home away from home, his very own work center. He did the identification protocols and entered his room. With a content sigh, he walked forward to his containment chamber. He was in the process of typing in the codes to release S.H.A.Y when he heard his father's voice ringing through the built-in speakers.

"Charles, open up! I know you're in there, son," Thomas said into the intercom outside the room. Chad, instantly panicking, stopped putting in that code and switched it for the code to change his sophisticated lab into what looked exactly like a normal teenage hangout. It had a huge TV monitor, on which you could see a Tivo-ed basketball game playing, a foosball table, a basketball hoop attached to a wall, and a mini-fridge stocked with hot pockets and bacon.

"Coming," he said pressing the final button to hide his experiment. He ran to the door flinging it open so his father could walk through.

"Son, you do know I gave you your own private room here to do experiments, don't you?" Thomas asked

"Why of course, sir. I was doing an experiment before you came in, actually. My question: how many hot pockets can an actual human being consume? My hypothesis: one hundred and thirty-three. Are you here to watch?" Chad asked feigning excitement.

"No," Thomas said with a barely concealed shudder. Chad couldn't necessarily say he blamed Thomas either. One time, Chad's fake experiment involved a lot of cheese, and his father had tried to help. Let's just say it got a little messy, like remodeling the entire lab messy. "Son, I'm actually here to talk to you about what's been going on? You keep isolating yourself inside this room. It's starting to frighten your mother. So, son, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Dad… what kinds of clothes do you buy for teenage women?" Chad asked redirecting his father's attention to a problem Chad himself had been wondering about

"Why? Do you have yourself a girlfriend? Is that what this is all about? You've been in here working on how to deal with girls," Thomas said shocked

"No, Dad, that's not it," Chad said, "I was just wondering if you knew what kind of clothes girls these days would wear that would be comfortable,"

"Chad, you're talking to a forty-year-old man. Why would I know what girls your age would wear? Why not talk to Taylor?" Thomas asked

"Because Taylor is annoying, snobby, bossy, rude, and-Dad! What is she doing near my room!" Chad yelled seeing Taylor coming closer in his security monitor.

"I-I thought you might like some company," Thomas said hopefully, Chad gave him a look, "Fine! She was bugging the crap out of me about us sending a hundred 005's to regular people for testing. She still doesn't believe humans and robots can co-exist in the same environment safely. I just need her out of my hair for a little while. Can you do that for me? For your old man? I'll get your mother to leave you alone a bit over your grades. What about it?"

Chad pretended to mull it over for a second even though he knew he'd say yes. His mom was really bugging about a few failing grades he managed to obtain and he needed her to back the hell off. Once he showed he agreed, Thomas sighed gratefully and left the room allowing Taylor to come inside.

Taylor looked around the room in disgust as she entered. What the fungus was wrong with the boy?

"Okay, I know you play dumb at school, but, seriously, your lab looks like Troy's room," Taylor said dragging a finger along the top of the mini fridge to look for dust.

"And you know this why?" Chad asked watching her closely

"I'm his tutor, dumb ass. I'll probably be yours soon too at the rate your grades are going," Taylor replied

"You can leave if you don't want to be civilized. I've got work I could be doing," Chad said impatiently glancing at the door

"I'll cut to the Chase then. Whatever experiment you're working on, I want in," Taylor said

"Why?" Chad asked forgetting to insist that he wasn't working on anything

"I am so fricken sick of not being recognized as a scientist because I'm still in high school. I need an easy ticket through, and you can help me. We can work together, and split the credit fifty-fifty," Taylor proposed

"You do know that the only thing people are interested in right now is 005, right?'

"Yes, and I also know you've been working on some pretty big experiment that would be enough to boost your status from lab rat to Einstein's Apprentice,"

"How would you know?"

"You fell asleep in study hall last month. You kept mumbling something about variables and factors. Be glad I woke you up before your basketball drones came over, or I swear-"

"Hey, Taylor, I could use your for something," Chad said as the same thing he had mentioned to his father came to mind.

"Whoa, there, Danforth, I'm not some little slut you can play with, so, stop that thought right now!" Taylor insisted seeing it the wrong way

"No, no, _God_, no! I don't want to… ew. Look, I have this new friend who needs some help," Chad said

"Where do I come in?" Taylor asked

"My friend is female you see, and I tried to wash her dry clean only clothes. They're ruined. She needs clothes in a size two. They need to be clothes that are semi-comfortable _and_ fashionable. Think Lucinda Wilshire's clothes. Go buy them for me," Chad said

"Why can't she go buy some clothes herself?" Taylor asked

"Because I have a know-it-all who needs an easy ticket into the world of NGD who can do it for her," Chad said, Taylor frowned

"What time should I be back?" she asked

"After eight, ten at the latest. Bring them here, not to my house, okay," he said

"Got it," she said turning to leave. Once he was sure she was gone, he blocked the air vents, switched off the central security cameras, and turned back to his lab display. He walked to his experimental containment chamber and pressed the initiating sequence. The next few minutes were a blur of smoke, annoying beeps, and strange sounds all leading up to Chad seeing pure beauty in the flesh. Before him on long, tan legs stood the most gorgeous creature to ever come out of a science lab.

Nice, toned stomach, wavy, blonde locks, and a cute, button nose; this was… wow. The only things that weren't just right were the blank look on her face and the fact that she was completely, butt-naked. Ignoring the fact that she was void of all clothing, he walked forward to study her. She looked so real, so unbelievably real. He reached forward and poked her right shoulder. She reached out her arm and did the same thing to him. He chuckled softly. She returned the favor with a robotic type of laugh. He leaned forward and looked into the eyes. They were unlike what he saw on other Mecha. They were vibrant pools of honey, and he was a hungry bear. He shook his head clearing the un-professional thoughts from his mind.

"Hello," Chad said loudly, his voice echoing throughout the confined space. She looked at him tilting her head confusedly to the left. She opened her mouth and mumbled something foreign that made no sense. He tried again and again seeing that same blank stare. After about an hour of trying, the defeated male just committed himself to throwing a giant sweatshirt over her until Taylor arrived with her clothes. In the time spent waiting, he watched her noting every little thing about her.

The way her wavy, golden trestles framed her small, flawless face as she looked around the room with those big, brown eyes of hers. It was mesmerizing. His moment was cut short, however, when realization that he was watching one of his experiments set in once more. Deciding to try again, he walked forward and grabbed the attention of the Mecha before him.

"Repeat after me, hello," Chad said, she looked around with a blank stare then looked at him.

"Hello," she said making Chad smile

"I'm Chad, you're… SHAY," Chad said, his movements quite like Jane trying to reason with Tarzan in that old Disney movie.

"SHAY?" she said confusedly

"Yes, **S**eemingly **H**uman **A**uthentic **Y**outh, SHAY," he said, she nodded, although, it seemed like it floated over her head.

"What am I?" she asked suddenly making Chad fully aware that she did actually understand English.

"Wait, you can speak! Why the freak did you let me say hello like a retard for an hour then?" he asked angrily

"You didn't look like a retard, just a not so smart human," she said with a small grin

"But you can talk," he said

"I was programmed to be a humanoid simulation. Of course I can talk. You'd think my creator would know the extent of my program," she said, he cleared his throat loosening his shirt collar just a bit

"Well, I didn't actually know what I was doing at some points. I'm still figuring out how far you can go and what things you can do. Truthfully, I'm not quite sure if I even worked the Laws enough," he admitted

"Laws?" she repeated

"The Three Laws of Robotics. I couldn't start with nothing; so, I took a start-up point of one of the old 005 models. Sadly, it was already programmed with the Three Laws. I wasn't sure if I erased them all though," he said

"Why would you try to erase them? I am, after all, a robot," she said

"True, you are, but we're going to pretend you're human. I'm trying to see how brilliant your program is and see how well you can interact with humans in their environment without giving yourself away," he said

"Speaking of humans," she began pointing to the security camera behind him. He turned and saw Taylor's impatient form waiting outside the room. He gave her a grateful smile pressing the codes to change it back to the normal layout.

Taylor walked through the doors as they unlocked holding onto about a billion bags. She dropped them all at Chad's feet and looked around for someone expecting them to be a mess. Instead of a disgusting mess, Taylor found herself looking at a slender blonde teen wearing Chad's basketball sweatshirt. She could just feel her jaw drop.

"_This_ is your friend," Taylor said shocked. In her mind, she asked what someone so beautiful was doing with Chad Danforth of all people, but she already knew the obvious answer. And, for some reason, that was sincerely unsettling.

"Hello," SHAY said brightly

"Hi," Taylor said in a forced kind of way. She turned to Chad, "Did you just send me out to get clothes for your girlfriend?"

"No, I would never do such a thing," Chad said, Taylor raised her eyebrows

"Then what was this shopping trip?" Taylor asked

"A way to get rid of you and get my errands done at the same time," Chad said with a smile, Taylor narrowed her eyes

"Just know that my credit card bill is coming to you this month," Taylor said leaving the room in a huff. As the door slammed, Chad went to digging through the bags at his feet to find something his little creation could wear for the night.

"She seemed… nice?" SHAY said almost apprehensively, Chad looked up chuckling slightly

"Yeah, she's just kind of… Taylor most times. You learn to ignore her after a while," Chad said

"Taylor, that's a nice name," SHAY said

"Not really, it's boring. Exotic names are better like Rashelle or Micha," Chad said

"Can I have a name?" SHAY asked

"You have one. It's SHAY," Chad said, SHAY wrinkled her nose

"It doesn't sound natural. I want something else," SHAY said

"Wow, alive for two hours and already telling me what to do. You are _so_ female," Chad said sitting down pointedly, "Um, what about… Mary?" she shook her head, "Tina? Lisa? Karen? Charlotte?"

"No," SHAY said shaking her head to all of them

"Peyton?" Chad suggested

"No,"

"Then what do you want?" Chad asked haughtily

"I don't know, something interesting. Like a combination of two normal names," SHAY said

"Tisa? Kary?" she wrinkled her nose again, "Charton?"

"No! You are horrible at choosing names,"

"It's more of a girly thing," he said

"Fine, what about… Sharpay!" she said

"That's the name of a dog," he said

"I like it!" she said crossing her arms defensively

"Then I guess I do too. From hence forth, you will be Sharpay," he said

"Yay," she smiled.

It was then that Chad realized she hadn't changed out of his sweatshirt. Not changing meant that she was still basically standing there naked in his lab space. The very thought made him feel funny. He knew that feeling. Quickly he threw the clothes he had grabbed at her and motioned towards a closet where she could change. She seemed to get the hint as she was off to get ready moments later.

When she returned, he was setting up a little sleeping area in the "Troy's room" display of his lab. Once he considered it ready, he flopped down on one of the mats comfortably.

"Are you staying?" she asked coming over to the other mat and sitting down

"Yeah, where else would I go?" he asked

"I don't know, your home perhaps," she said, he shook his head

"Haven't spent a real night there in over a week. My folks don't know though. I leave after they fall asleep and return before they wake up," he said

"That's genius, creator," she said

"Don't call me that,"

"Call you what?"

"Creator. It makes me feel old and stuffy. Call me Chad,"

"Chad?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" he asked

"No, not at all," she said quickly shaking her head as if she was apologizing, "It's just, you name is… tedious. I mean, I'm Sharpay, or SHAY, or whatever, and you're _Chad_. It sounds monotonous,"

"What an extensive vocabulary, Sharpay," he said. He could then see a smile coming to her and couldn't help but ask, "Why are you smiling?" It may have sounded a bit harsh when it left his mouth, but he didn't mean it that way. In fact, he rather liked her smile. It was beautiful.

"You called me Sharpay. It makes me sound… human, not like some other experiment," she said

"You're far beyond some normal experiment," he said causing her to smile, "You're the ultimate experiment! A robot, a mere simulation of human life and intelligence, that looks identical from head to toe. I mean, I must be completely and utterly brilliant to have created something so amazing in less than two years while it took all the rest of these idiots forever to make something… tedious. Ha!"

"Way to kill the moment, Chad," she said

"You call med, Chad. You know this just might work," he said

"What could work?" she asked tilting her head allowing her hair to move more to her right side and bringing her pure, creamy neck to be visible.

"For lack of a better word, us," he said, her naturally inquisitive self didn't seem pleased with this answer so he continued, "If I am to show you around and make you seem as human as possible then I need to be able to get along with you, and we obviously do,"

His follow-up answer didn't appease her any further. Somehow, she actually found it more unsettling. She knew why though.

"Chad, before we get any further, can you promise me to follow the number one rule as a scientist?" she asked

"Scientific Method?" he said perplexed

"No, I mean, do you promise not to become attached to me? You hooked up my 'brain' to yours for a while-"

"To make sure that your mind would be functioning properly if in a different location than most," he assured her

"It's just… well, I know you have a tendency to grow too close to experiments," she said. Finally, Chad was aware as to what she was hinting at. The very thought of them as more than creator/created made him burst into laughter.

"Whoa, a little cocky, aren't we? Don't worry, Pay, I'm not about to fall for you, or something," he said. He went on speaking following that sentence but nothing went in her ears for all she could hear was the fact that he called her Pay. She could tell already. It was starting. Gosh, why did he have to make her so attractive? Oh, yeah, because she was made by a teenage boy. He may have been a super genius, but he still thought like the rest of them at times. There was a perfectly good reason she looked the way she did, and it surely had nothing to do with her blending in. She could just hope that it didn't turn out the way she thought it would in the end.

* * *

© Dezi. While everything above was written by myself, the characters and the world they live in was not. I don't own High School Musical, I Robot, or anything else. I also don't own inspiration, that comes from you guys and more importantly, your reviews, so give me some inspiration if you like it, won't you?

* * *

Hey, do any of you guys watch the show _"Gossip Girl"_? If you do, you might want to check out my new forum. It's a GossipGirl forum that you can access by going to my profile and clicking on the "My Forums" space right before the actual profile begins. It'd really be cool if you checked it out.


End file.
